


Together in Silence

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, implied infidelity, not between drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: They do so many things together, but they never talk.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	Together in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge April 2020.
> 
> Thank you Primavera-cerezos for betaing.

The first time it happens, they’re in a club, alcohol and music forming a heady mix that leaves Harry powerless to resist long-buried feelings. Draco’s lips taste of tequila and the flashing lights glint off his hair as Harry runs his fingers through it. They make it as far as a corridor in the back of the club, bass vibrating through Harry as he’s pressed against a wall, Draco’s hands slipping inside his jeans. Draco vanishes without a word afterwards, leaving Harry panting and loose-limbed and dazed.

Harry doesn’t really plan for it to happen again, but it does, time after time. Sometimes they come together on a dancefloor, buffeted by a crowd, and other times they escape into an alleyway, biting winter air nipping at exposed skin. Eventually they meet at Harry’s house, soft horizontal surfaces letting them explore further, forgetting the outside world in pursuit of mutual pleasure. Harry knows it's crazy, to repeatedly seek Malfoy out like this, but he can't stop himself. 

They do so many things together, but they never talk. There’s moans, of course, and breathy exhortations for _more_ , but never proper conversation, only bodies moving together in silence. Harry doesn’t say anything, unwilling to shatter the fragile peace between them. 

And besides, he knows that talking will only draw attention to things he’d rather remained hidden. He still reads _The Prophet_ sometimes; he’s seen the headlines about the Malfoy heir’s upcoming nuptials. If they don’t talk it’s easier to pretend that it’s not real, that it has nothing to do with the man writhing below him. And so they keep doing this, meeting in secret, conversing with their bodies rather than their words. 

Harry knows it’s wrong, but he can’t bear to damage the first good thing that’s happened to him in years.

The less they know about each other the better. The less they know, the less power they have to hurt each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/), come and say hi!


End file.
